The Young Girl and the Cat
|details = Have you been over to Hormuz yet? We had a request from a merchant there, who wants someone to go there as soon as possible. He says he's discovered a new animal hair that is going to stun the market. You can get more details from him. |step1 = /The hairy cat/Hormuz/Customer (standing)/ Oh! You've come! The other day while walking around town, I saw it. An animal with long luxurious hair. I think it was probably a cat, but I have never before seen such hair. That hair will sell. The point of this all is that I want you to find out about that cat. Can you talk to the townsfolk for me? |step2 = /The Elusive Cat/Hormuz/Rest House Master/ We see him around town sometimes. Yeah, the cat. We don't know where he lives, or whose he is. I just know that I look up and he's there. I look back and he's gone. Could be one of those restless types. But yes, he has excellent fur. |step3 = /Fickle, yet friendly/Hormuz/Maiden near Bank/ What? That cat? I've actually petted him before. He's a fickle friend, but sometimes he comes up and rubs right against you. And in the next instant he's showing you his tail. Come to think of it, I've never heard it make a sound. But I think the Girl might know a little bit more than me, though. |step4 = /A pampered side/Hormuz/Girl east of Temple/ Mr. Cat? Yes, Mr. Cat is a friend of mine. His hair gets so tangled all of the time. I use to comb it and untangle it all the time, and somehow along the way we became good friends. Why he even comes and sleeps with me some times. But that's a secret. You can't tell anyone! |step5 = /Cat hair negotiations/Hormuz/Customer/ Oh, I see. The cat appears to be quite popular here in town. And that luxurious coat is the work of the Girl? But I can't just give up. How bout this? Will you go and see if the girl won't give me the hair? |step6 = /No/Hormuz/Girl/ Hair? No, absolutely not! I know it would grow back if cut. But still no! Find some other hair. Hey! They sell sheep hair in town. Why not use that? Please Mr. Voyager. Tell the man that he should just use sheep's hair. Please. |step7 = /Take this instead/Hormuz/Customer/ And just why are you offering me wool? I see. So this is the Girl's response. I guess there is just no help for it. Besides, this wool is of fairly decent quality. Hmm...I feel kind of bad now. Could you go and tell the girl I won't try to get the cat hair anymore?/Wool/30 |stepfinal = A little girl's request/Hormuz/Girl/ Through the girl's fervent request, the merchant has given up his plans to cut and sell the cat hair. After listening to the townsfolk talk, I feel I can almost understand that cat a bit more. Well, I guess I should go and let the girl know. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 32 |reportfame = 20 |item1 = Persian Cat |notes = |preQ1 = town/Hormuz |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Hormuz |seaarea = The Persian Bay }}